


unholy.

by starstorms



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Dirty Talk, I feel like there's a lack of chrom/m!robin so, I'm here to provide, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstorms/pseuds/starstorms
Summary: A status effect has Chrom and Robin reveling in desires that have always been held back.





	unholy.

It’s suffocating how he hinges on every kiss to keep him from drowning. Breaths are ragged, the exchange of air only adding to how desperately they cling to one another.

 

Robin bends perfectly beneath hands that hold him in place. He arches into every thrust, and the noises that echo from it all only make him crave such sinful things all the more.

 

Chrom is utterly close to unlocking him, fingers intertwined with the proclamation of love moaned against his lips.

 

Then it all goes dark.

 

_It always ends like this._

 

Abruptly he’s awaken from his slumber. It’s how he’s overheated that makes him shudder with a sigh, undoing his cape to fix part of that issue. A groan emits while realizing how much that same dream affected him as always.

 

The noises outside have him assuming he wouldn’t be spared enough time for a moment of privacy. Starting off the day with a hint of frustration, he tries to focus instead on all that needs to be done which steadily alleviates him of his ache. Running a hand through silver locks, his eyes roam back over to the desk where maps and plans are scattered from the night before.

 

Truthfully he’d only managed to sleep for a few hours, and only because he’d run out of coffee.

 

Most days are like this though. Becoming accustomed to running on mere hours of sleep is almost like a well-perceived habit of his. Often times the healers or Chrom would sternly advise for him to rest more. If their tactician fell ill they would be at a severe disadvantage. Such a remembrance has him going through the motions of getting ready for the day, already hearing the echo of armor outside of his tent signaling a few had arrived to walk with him to breakfast.

 

Seeing Chrom waiting for him as well only brings back an intense recollection of his dream. He manages to steady himself, greeting his comrades while trying not to stare too long at the prince.

 

Today is going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

Somehow simply checking in on a few towns along the border had landed them in an unexpected mess. Risen had been growing stronger lately, some of them even using new techniques or spells that none of them had ever experienced. Robin had attempted to gather as much data as possible to find weaknesses, but there were still a few new additions that slipped through the cracks.

 

“Shit.”

 

The prince skids back on the dirt after having dodged another thunder spell, peering through the cloud of dust that follows to see Gaius running towards him.

 

“Yo Blue - gotta take that one down fast.”

 

The thief pointed out a Risen riding a wyvern, wielding a tome and setting its gaze on the prince and those around him. The aura around the monster is enough to show that it’s garnering a more intense power than any normal Risen.

 

“What’s the plan?” Chrom looks to his side to see his trusted tactician.

 

Robin nods while formulating a way to get to the leader as quickly as possible. “Cordelia - ride up with Ricken and try to weaken it.”

 

The mage mounts the pegasus with Cordelia as they head up the mountainside to carry out the order. Robin then turns to Virion.

 

“Virion I want you positioned over there. Try to shoot it down if you can manage to get a clear shot.”

 

With those three in place, Robin then turns to the prince to inform him of their own plan.

 

“We’ll stay here in case all else fails, and it manages to slip by the others.”

 

Everyone else is too preoccupied fending off the other Risen in the area. Having to use nearly five people just to take on the leader is already stretching them a bit thin.

 

The plan itself seems to be working out, but the way the beast cries out after being struck once by Ricken’s wind magic makes the tactician fear something is amiss. The screech is immensely unsettling. It echoes throughout the area, vibrations seeping through every human within a five mile radius. Being caught off-guard, Virion can barely manage to get a shot off, and it merely grazes the Risen’s arm.

 

“Chrom - get ready.”

 

There’s barely a moment for Robin to direct his attention to the monster as it comes swooping down towards them in a rush. It flies past them, flinging a spell directly at the two that had been aligned and waiting to fight. Though even dodging the brunt of the spell, portions of it manage to catch and fizzle in the air around them. In the distance another screech follows as Nowi manages to corner the monster and deal the final blow.

 

“Well that definitely wasn’t part of the plan, are you all right?”

 

As Robin rises to his feet and dusts himself off, he can still feel a prickling along his skin. It makes his brows furrow, looking over at Chrom to see how confusion crosses his features as well.

 

“Did that thing…do something to us?”

 

It’s the last trace of normalcy that Chrom displays, because seconds later he drops Falchion from his grasp and averts his attention entirely to Robin.

 

The tactician raises a hand to his head with that unsettling feeling sinking in deeper. It’s overshadowed in an instant as Chrom invades his personal space, the tome in his hand dropped to the ground in the wake of the sudden approach.

 

“Chrom what’re-“

 

“ _I want you._ ”

 

Those three words make his heart ache and have him caught in the snare that the monster had captured them in.

 

Chrom leans in and drags his teeth further down to the side of Robin’s neck. His fingers dig harshly against the tactician’s sides, backing him up steadily while insistently teasing at a very sensitive part of his skin.

 

_Be smart. Diffuse the situation._

 

“This isn’t you…is it?”

 

“ _Robin._ ”

 

Just the lone utterance of **_how_** Chrom says his name has him confirming that somehow it _is_ still him.

 

“Can’t control it.” The darkening desires swirling within Chrom’s judgment subside just long enough for him to speak rationally. They dissipate just as quickly though, acting on his baser instincts and biting hard against Robin’s neck.

 

Thoughts are clouded with uncertainty, feeling as if he’s somehow taking advantage of Chrom despite the telling circumstances. Clearly the Risen had afflicted the prince with something…and that very something could be felt coursing through Robin’s veins now too.

 

“Dammit…” Robin hisses while Chrom pins him to the mountainside by his hips.

 

_Fuck composure._

 

It’s that very motion that has the tactician betraying his better judgement, a whimper escaping and forcing his hand. He snakes a hand up to grasp hard in that mass of dark hair, dragging Chrom in for a harsh kiss that is met with a slip of tongue.

 

He can feel Chrom’s hands all over him, pushing at the cape and tugging at his tunic to find skin. It has him rolling his hips forward as much as he can, reveling in the way they both grow hard from the delicious friction it creates. 

 

“Ahem.”

 

Frederick’s voice booms through the tense atmosphere that they are secluded in. Such warmth radiates even as Chrom tries to pull himself away only to be dragged back in close by Robin.

 

“Did that monster do something?” Lissa is speaking in a worried tone with Maribelle as they attempt to conjure up some sort of spell to rid their comrades of the spell they’re under.

 

The knight reaches out to separate the two completely enveloped in one another. Chrom’s eyes darken with that desire, but the second Lissa places her hand on his head and focuses to cast a spell those eyes shift back to a normal blue. He pants while trying to still catch is breath, his body coming down from such a strange high so quickly. Despite how embarrassing the entire ordeal it, he can’t help but to watch as Robin experiences the same transition.

 

No one speaks any further of the incident on the walk back to the camp.

 

* * *

 

It’s later that night when Robin finds himself unable to focus for the fifth time that evening that a knock on his tent flap completely destroys any hope of him getting work done.

 

All he could think about is Chrom. How Chrom kissed and felt against him, how he said his name in that intense way.

 

“Robin?”

 

Hearing the prince outside his tent makes him nearly knock over his cup of coffee.

 

“Y-Yeah I’m here, come in.”

 

Chrom enters the tent with an air of nervousness about him.

 

“So…I figured we should talk about what happened.”

 

Robin acknowledges with a nod despite how his heart races. “That would be the mature thing to do yes.”

 

Though at first they simply stand there awkwardly. Robin decidedly dives in first, fidgeting some with the sleeves of his tunic that were a bit too long on his arms.

 

“Lissa stopped by earlier…she said something to the affect that it made us act on certain desires. She said they were things that we might not even really feel, so there’s nothing to feel guilty about.”

 

Chrom furrows his brows. “I figured as much but…”

 

“Please don’t worry about it okay? I’m fine.” Robin follows up with reassurance in a rush. “If you’re worried about any of the girls having seen I’m sure…it wouldn’t matter.”

 

That comment makes Chrom stare hard at his friend, jaw working as if to finally speak his mind.

 

“Was any of it…you?”

 

The question completely catches Robin off-guard. He turns away to instead settle his gaze on the desk with layers of parchment on it. Embarrassment and unease dislodge a reasonable answer, so instead he finds himself sputtering.

 

“I’d never do anything to ruin our friendship. It doesn’t matter anyways, it was an odd set of circumstances. It didn’t mean any-“

 

The sudden grasp on his arm puts a harsh end to his rambling of an explanation.

 

“ _Don’t._ ”

 

There’s an explicit hint of warning in Chrom’s tone. His eyes darken dangerously, ensuring Robin is staring back at him before he continues.

 

“Don’t say it didn’t mean anything if you don’t mean it.”

 

A moment of silence follows as Robin contemplates the words. The prince has a pre-destined path, one that hinges on marriage and children. How could Robin ever be apart of that? Aside from that Chrom had never once given hints to wanting him in return, unless he had just been completely oblivious or…suffering a vow of silence the same way Robin had been.

 

“But it can’t mean anything…right?”

 

Robin whispers his question, searching Chrom’s gaze to try and understand just what could come of this.

 

Slowly he loosens his grip on Robin’s arm, letting his hand shift down to instead grab the tactician’s hand, Chrom finally gives his answer.

 

“It can and it does. To hell with what’s expected of me, I want you, and I’ll do anything to have you.”

 

Chrom is rough in how he claims Robin’s lips, almost as if he’s putting forth months of restrained desire in that single kiss. The second they’re intertwined, Robin realizes how wrong he was to assume the reciprocation hadn’t been possible. The prince is just as commanding and dominating in the bedroom as he is on the battlefield. Months of frustration Robin withheld can surely be felt in how he wantonly gives in, parting his lips to make the kiss hotter as if to try and communicate how much he _wants_ Chrom. How much he’s _always_ wanted Chrom. Steadily they work their way to the bed, never once breaking the kiss for more than a mere second or two to breathe.

 

As Robin leans back onto the bed, it creaks from the added weight, and somehow the very idea of anyone hearing them goes unnoticed. His entire world is focused on Chrom much as it always has been. Boots are kicked off and capes undone. The clatter of accessories and layers being removed are mere background noise as they watch one another intently.

 

“So many images were burned into my mind before…do you know how hard it’s been trying to keep myself away from you?”

 

The confession makes Robin respond in kind by tugging off his shirt. It feels as if another part of himself has taken over, the part that revels in imagining Chrom taking him hard and rough. _Possessively._

 

“Tell me.”

 

Robin always has been a man of words. Listening to Chrom talk is enough to make his heart flutter and thoughts shift to notions that would make him flustered. Still he craves it, and as if to encourage the prince he takes ahold of his hand and brings it closer to his mouth. Inwardly he feels a minor embarrassment, but somewhere in his mind he feels as if he’s done this before somehow. As if he has some experience…it’s certainly enough to know he prefers men over women. Though right now the only person he wants is Chrom, and he ensures that by licking over his index finger before sucking on the digit languidly.

 

“I was taking you in so many ways…pinning you down or bending you over just so I could watch how I filled you…”

 

Lightly he flicks his tongue over the pad of that finger, brown eyes staring in a way that begged for everything Chrom had spoken. The way that finger slid in and out of his mouth in an encouraging way made Robin’s cock twitch.

 

“I’ve thought about that a lot - dreamed about it too.” The returned confession makes Chrom lose any patience, leaning in to capture Robin’s lips in another hard kiss. He nips on his lower lip before their tongues meet with a needy moan from Robin.

 

“Have you done this before?”

 

Such a question is enough to give pause. He feels Chrom’s fingers dragging over his thighs as his pants are removed.

 

“I don’t know…it feels like maybe…”

 

The growl that emits from Chrom makes Robin whimper, seeing blue eyes dialate in a way that only increases the tension between them.

 

“I’ll make sure you only remember _me_ after tonight.”

 

Part of Robin wonders the very same thing about Chrom, but somehow he imagines he’s never been with another man. Perhaps a woman…and simply thinking of that is enough to ignite his own possessiveness.

 

“I only want you Chrom, I always have.” The reassurance is breathed out amidst moans as Chrom undresses them further.

 

The hint of a mark on his neck that had been made earlier that day is darkened with how the prince intently mars his skin again. Robin arches up against the prince, legs spread to feel how their cocks rub together from the unrestrained grinding. Chrom is insistent in how he kisses all over Robin. A manner of adoration and claiming can be felt as lips drag from his collarbone, all the way down to his hips. Fingers dance up between his thighs, and ultimately tease between the clefts of his ass.

 

Such teasing only feels to be fair if Robin does the very same, so he leans up and forces Chrom onto his back. A faint smirk tugs on his lips while he formulates a plan. He grabs Chrom’s hand once more and starts sucking on three of his fingers in such a way that tells the prince just what he wants done. A sensual flick of his tongue is given to the tip of them afterward before turning around to straddle Chrom in a different way. His ass hovers in the air while he traces his fingers along the hilt of the cock that is red and leaking with pre-cum. It’s tempting, and he feels utterly shameless in leaning forward to lick along the side for a taste.

 

Chrom hisses while grabbing hard onto Robin’s ass. His slick fingers run back against his hole, while the palm of his other hand gives a firm smack on his skin.

 

“A-Ah…!” The spank makes Robin’s cock ache, a moan escaping in the midst of his teasing. Taking it as a sign not to work up Chrom too much, he sucks on the cock head before slowly letting his mouth envelope him.

 

“Good boy…”

 

Hearing the praise seemingly triggers something deep-seated and sinful in Robin. He moans yet again, rolling his hips back to meet the finger that starts to push inside of him. Gradually the moans transcend into subtle panting. Robin can’t help but to moan louder with how three fingers end up pushing inside in preparation. Just imagining Chrom filling him up with something thicker has him eager to be fucked. He is sure to savor the pre-cum beading at the tip again before muttering harshly.

 

“Ch-Chrom I want it…”

 

“Want what?”

 

“Want your cock…need it inside of me…”

 

The submissiveness makes Chrom growl, quickly leaning up to shift their positions. No restraint is made in how he pins Robin down beneath him, feeling legs spread for him without hesitation. Seeing how Robin is so needy and almost unable to restrain himself from stroking over his cock that is hot and heavy between his thighs makes Chrom unable to control himself. Leaning in he eats up Robin’s moans while aligning himself. It’s a steady push inside, managing to hold off just enough to let Robin adjust to the thickness of his cock.

 

In mere minutes they both fall into a shameless haze of lust. The harsh smacking is telling in how hard Chrom fucks Robin, meeting his pleas with the perfect angle of his thrusts against the spot that has Robin leaking pre-cum all over his stomach. Chrom can feel fingers in his hair, brown eyes staring at him as lips are parted to moans his name over and over.

 

“That’s right…only you can be this way with me…wanton like a slut…”

 

“Yes- gods yes I’m your slut…” Robin feels hotter with that intense pleasure at how Chrom claims him. Nails drag down his back to match the way Chrom digs his fingers into Robin’s thighs. “Love your cock…love how you fuck me…”

 

“Tell me what else you love.”

 

The question that is more of a command has Robin nearly crying out. He’s so close, and Chrom is relentless now in how he gropes beneath his body to find his ass. The cock ramming deeply inside of him makes his balls draw up, whimpering while gripping tightly onto his partner’s shoulders. His legs wrap around him, keeping him close while breathing out another truth amidst the pleasure. Robin arches upward, feeling Chrom’s hand stroking over his cock now to help bring him to that intense moment.

 

“I love you.”

 

Intimacy within that confession has Chrom crashing into his release along with Robin. One final thrust is made, letting his hot cum fill that tight ass clamping around him. The harsh cries of each other’s name follows along with uneven breaths and subtle groans. Feeling cum spurting over his fingers, Chrom watches as Robin eases back down onto the sheets in the aftermath.

 

The haze of desire fades a bit, enough for the prince to lean in and give a much gentler kiss to Robin.

 

“Hey…I love you too.”

 

There’s no stopping how much they both smile into the kisses that follow afterward.

 


End file.
